Doppelgängland
by harmony-lake
Summary: A girl from modern day Japan finds that she is a demon sent by Naraku to possess Kagome. This is my first time wrtting a story... Anyway please be nice to me and please review.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and other characters. I wish I do, but I don't.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"So what? Now you think that the problem is me?" Asked Kan. Ayako let out a sigh, "It's over, Kan." "No, it is not over just because you say it's over." Kan's voice was breaking. This was how it had been for the past two weeks, nothing but arguments. No more kiss and make up. "Kan, it's over because it already is. Someone has to say it." It pained her to see the tears in Kan's eyes. He was not a bad guy, in fact, he was sweet and sensitive. They were so in love with each other, until. she realized that he was just not the right guy for her. How can she know it now when it was already too late? How could she take back all the feelings she had for him and say, "Oh well, he's not for me, time to move on and meet someone new." * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * * * * * * * * The rain pours as Ayako walked alone on the sidewalk. Cars passed by, splashing water on her. Ayako didn't care. Mom was right; she thought to herself, I'm just a schoolgirl. I'm not as ready for a relationship as I like to think I am. Suddenly, a voice bellowed from above into her ears, "Ayako, come to me!" What was that? A demon? A ghost? "Wh-who are you?" Asked Ayako. "I am your master," replied the voice, "Naraku." Why does this name sound so familiar? The deep and smooth voice of Naraku continued, "Yes, you are beginning to recall your real self. Remember." A cold chill ran down Ayako's spine as an invisible hand was placed on her forehead. Pain was all she felt, painful, yet familiar. Then, she remembered. She remembered her true self: Ayako, the creation of Naraku, from Naraku. She was newly created, just born, with the ability of possessing mortal beings. Naraku wanted someone he could trust to possess Inuyasha's friend, Kagome, so he created her. However, Kagome was from a different world. Fearing Inuyasha and his companions could see through the possessed, Naraku sent this newly born demon into the future by giving her a body and a family. With the same knowledge of the future as Kagome, Ayako could then easily deceit Kagome's friends. Now, it is time for her to come back from the future to the present to fulfill her duty. Oh no! Too much information! Too much information! Ow, head rush. Ayako felt as if her head was to spit into two. Two different lives, two different memories were jammed into her brain, forcing them to fit the brain capacity made for only one set of memory. I can't take it anymore! Please, make it stop.  
  
Birds were chirping and the sun started to warm up her face. Ayako opened her eyes, and jumped out of bed. She was now in the present time of Feudal Japan instead of the future twenty-first century. Now she wondered how did she manage to live without the other memory? She is now complete. However, from time to time, she was still confused about who she really was. Ayako with some demon's memory? Or was she actually Ayako the demon just with a fake memory attached to hers? Oh well, all is useless thinking about it now. Her master Naraku had told her to wait in this little house for Inuyasha and the others. It had been two days already; enough time for her to get adjusted to her new self and the new surroundings. It was time for Ayako to get to work.  
  
"Hello? Is anybody home?" Someone was knocking on the door of her house. This was the house Naraku provided for Ayako. It was the only house that could be found in this dark forest. It was dark and Inuyasha and the others were looking for a place to set up camp. When they saw the light coming out of the house, Kagome decided to go see if anyone inside the house could kindly give them some food. Inuyasha insisted on going alone with her, but Kagome refused the offer fearing that Inuyasha's appearance would frighten whomever was going to open the door. Arriving just in time Thought Ayako. Trying to overcome her nervousness, Ayako took a deep breath and opened the door. Seeing that the house owner was just a girl at her age, Kagome felt more relieved and smiled, "Hi, my friends and are just passing by and we were wondering-" Before Kagome could finish, she was grabbed by the hands by Ayako and dragged into the house. Couldn't afford to lose any time, Ayako quickly bit Kagome on the wrist. Poison from Ayako's fangs entered Kagome's bloodstream and she was quickly paralyzed. Transforming herself into a soft mist, Ayako entered Kagome's eyes, the gates to a human's soul. Now in full control of Kagome, Ayako carefully walked out of the door and towards Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippou. Step one: completed. Mission: about to begin. This was Ayako's first time possessing a human since coming back from the future. She was very afraid that she might fall down or have problems controlling the host. Fearing that she might blow her cover off before the mission had even started, Ayako walked extra slow. Feeling excited, nervous, scared and guilty, Ayako continued moving her feet until she saw the campfire and the four enemies. One wrong move, and she would be dead. An exorcist monk and a demon slayer, what the HELL am I doing here? 


End file.
